Ninja Dropout
by Shalako
Summary: Mice and problems come in all sizes. OC.


Ninja Droppoutrev3EDIT.doc

**Ninja Dropout**

A Kim Possible fanfiction by Skalako87

Genre - General/OC

Rated - PG

March 2008

Summery - Mice and problems come in all sizes.

**Teaser**:

Claws snapped out of his gauntlets along his forearms.

Nether Kim or Ron arms could span the tunnel. Mouse however was several times their size and lanky to boot.

Slamming his arms out, Mouse felt the claws dig into the sides of the tunnel braking his decent. An instant later, he felt Kim's line jerked his arm out of the wall and go slack.

Kim fell into the light.

Mouse reset his claws, which slowed him to a near stop again then, Ron crashed down on him...

**X X X**

"Kim, you got a hit from the justice force on your website."

Kim glanced at the screen in her locker where Wade was framed. "The Justice Force? What do they want?" she asked.

Wade glanced sideways at his screen. "Well they say one of their agents needs some help on a small case and that they can't spare anyone to help him."

"Ah, great." Kim put a hand to her head. "Another James Bond wannabe needs someone to hold his hand."

"Hold whose hand?" Ron appeared to lean against his locker.

"Another Justice force Will Do."

Ron made a face. "Who would want to hold his hand? Let's go to Bueno Nachos instead." Rufus scurried up on Ron's shoulder and voiced his agreement.

"Actually," Wade chimed in before Kim could reply, "they said that if you were interested, their agent would be at Bueno Nachos after school."

"Hey, this guy can't be all bad." Ron's skepticism had all but disappeared.

Rufus made a thoughtful sound.

Kim sighed and nodded at Wade. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. We're on our way."

"Ok. They gave me this guy's GPS locator and cell phone number, if you need them. His code name is Mouse."

"Mouse, huh?" Kim closed her locker. "It's short, at least..."

X X X

Ron let the Bueno Nachos door slam behind him. "Mouse, meet Naked Mole Rat!"

The silence that greeted them was puzzling. Ron glanced around at the empty tables. "So where is this guy?"

Kim gave a voiceless shrug and looked around, a funny feeling working in her stomach.

"Well, we can't wait all day. I'm starved." Rufus agreed with Ron as they both headed for the "Order Here" sign.

Kim dug out her Kimunicator and touched a button. "Wade where is this Mouse?"

"Checking." She watched Wade's fingers blurred for several seconds. Then a nacho chip crunched behind her, and Kim's brain figured out what her gut had been trying to tell her.

"His GPS locater shows him about six feet behind you," Wade confirmed

.

"Yeah, thanks Wade." Kim hung up as she turned around. At a table off to one side of the door sat a pro football linebacker.

At Kim's surprise the linebacker raised one eyebrow and smiled.

"Miss Possible?" he queried politely.

"Agent Mouse?" Kim queried in turn.

The linebacker nodded. "Won't you have a seat? And its just, 'Mouse.' I'm not really part of the Justice Force."

Kim slid into the bench opposite Mouse.

"Uh, Kim?" Ron's voice echoed from the "Pick Up Here" sign. "Where are you? I need fifty cents."

"Over here," Kim called, waving one hand as she dug for change with the other.

Ron took care of his tab, then trotted over carrying an oversize load of chips, cheese and sauce.

"So he finally showed up, huh?" Ron said as he set his tray down. He'd learned not to sit and slide with food, as it often caused sauce catastrophes.

"You know, those trays do have a weight limit," Mouse observed conversationally as he pushed his tray aside to make room for Ron's.

"Yep." Ron scooted in next to Kim. "But Rufus and I haven't found it yet. Have we, buddy?"

"Indeed." Mouse eyed the pink mole rat that had hopped off Ron's shoulder.

"So Mouse, what's the sitch?" Kim asked.

Mouse scooted his tray yet further and set a plastic box on the table.

Ron dropped the chips he was holding. They scattered under the table unheeded as his eyes grew as big as tortillas.

"No WAY!" Ron said in awe.

Mouse smiled. "Yep -- the latest and greatest, most powerful gaming platform man has ever known."

"And a whole three weeks before the officle release date!" Ron finished.

Kim eyed the box with disinterest. Mouse set a DVD case on top the game platform.

"No way." Ron repeated.

"Yes again."

"Great," Kim grumped. "The latest game platform and the hottest video game on the market. What's the big deal?"

Mouse pushed the items toward Kim. "The fact that when you put them together, you get neither."

Kim gave Mouse a questioning look.

"...It's like there are two systems in this game platform," Mouse explained. "The gaming software makes up only two percent of the system, while the rest is like a small piece of a supercomputer."

"Supercomputer?"

"Yes." Mouse snatched a chip from Ron's nacho tower and tapped the DVD with it. "This is a multiplayer game; it'll run on online servers where players can team up and interact. But while they fight against digital evil, all their systems can interconnect to form a single large supercomputer. What seems to be missing is a registration code that acts like a master key. You need the key to turn it on..."

Mouse's voice faded out as he turned the problem over. A second later he shook his head and came back to the present. "That's my theory, anyway. No one is taking it seriously."

Mouse ate his chip. Ron scrutinized the tower before extracting his choice with all the skill of a master dentist.

"Ha!" He brandished his prize chip triumphantly. then popped it in his mouth.

Kim turned the DVD over with new interest. Rifle-toting sirens and tattooed soldiers with bulging muscles strutted across the cover. "Doesn't the company know about this?"

Rufus retrieved his choice of chip without mishap and burbled happily. Mouse scanned the nacho stack carefully again as he spoke.

"Either they know and don't want to tell, or they don't know and this stuff is being slipped in before the product goes to market. I couldn't find anything like this in the company's software designs."

He touched a chip, then let go quickly as the whole tower swayed to one side. "I'm not even sure if all the machines and games are configured like this. This is the only set I've been able to study."

"So what put you on to this?" Kim asked.

Mouse touched another chip, then changed his mind. "I know a… friend who has a friend who designed the system, and he thought something fishy was going on. So I… err, 'borrowed' this prototype for a sneak peek."

Mouse snatched a chip out, then looked dismayed as the whole tower crashed down.

"Booya!" Ron and Rufus did a high five.

Mouse smiled and said. "My theories make sense up to a point, but after that everything falls apart."

"How so?" Kim prompted.

"Who, why, how," Mouse summarized sourly. He sipped his soda. "I can't prove the 'master key' part. I think that, because of all the work put into the system, that's not necessary anyway. My theory of shadow figures retro-fitting the systems is all based on the fact that the modifications are _there_, and yet nobody seems to know about them."

Ice rattled as Mouse set his drink down. "I've tried to get more resources onto the case. So far the agent I'm working with doesn't think I have enough evidence for a case. And in many ways he's right. That's when Hijoe gave me Wade's number. Your team is my last shot."

"I could get Wade to do some digging," Kim said thoughtfully. "That wouldn't be hard."

Mouse brightened. "Really? That would be great!"

"No big," Kim smiled, pulling out her Kimunicator.

Mouse scooped up his tray and stood up. "You'll call me if you find anything, won't you? I have to return these before anyone notices they're missing." Mouse set his tray atop the trash bin and retrieved the game system and DVD.

"Can do," Kim reassured him.

"Hey Mouse, who's Hi-…" Ron trailed off as Bueno Nachos' door swung closed where Mouse had stood a moment ago. Rufus glanced at the door, then looked at Ron and shrugged.

X X X

"Go, Wade," Kim said, juggling the Kimunicator with one hand as she shoved her books in the locker with the other.

"Well, I found that the company has a contract with a new shipping carrier for all their new game systems. The carrier company, strangely enough, routes _all_ of the game systems through a single warehouse."

"Ok, sounds like a good place to start." The algebra textbook kept slipping back out; Kim balanced it carefully, then slammed the locker hastily shut before the book could fall out again.

"You want me to have Mouse meet you?" Wade asked.

"Please and thank you," Kim smiled. Her kimunicator screen blanked out as she set off to find Ron.

"What's it this time, Kim?" came the voice of Kim's friend Monique. "Another 'Save The World' mission?"

Kim grinned at Monique. "Nah, just some product quality control."

"Don't try and fool me, girl." Monique gave Kim a critical look. "Last time you said something like that, you ended up-"

"Yeah, I know. What can I say? The company didn't even know their veggies had mutated." Kim gave her friend an exasperated look. "But this time I really think it's just paperwork."

She caught up her backpack, and headed for Ron's locker as Monique fell in step beside her.

Monique snorted. "Like _that_ ever happens."

X X X

Ron opened his locker and set his books in, trying to keep issue #97 of Zorpox the Conqueror from sliding out of the stack of homework. The comic paper was slippery, and Ron had mashed banana on his fingers. Not a good combination.

"Well, if it isn't the Middleton Mad Dog."

Ron recognized the voice of Middleton's newest student and professional bully.

Rufus made an annoyed sound and ducked into Ron's pocket.

"Hey there, Rick." Ron aimed for a casual tone, trying not to sound worried as he turned to face his attacker. He caught sight of two more Middleton boys who he recognized from the cafeteria. They'd been hanging out with Rick. "What's up?"

"Your time as the Middleton Mad Dog is up." Rick swaggered forward to stand just a few feet from Ron. "We think its time the school knows there's a new big dog in town." He crossed his arms and sneered.

Ron turned back to his locker. "Forget it, Rick. You're just jealous cause Cindy didn't asked you to the dance yet." He patted his backpack to make sure his geometry text was in there -- he had a test in the morning, not to mention a crash course in the Pythagoreom Theorum to beg Kim for -- then spun his combination dial.

Rick face flushed then he did a small wave with his hand. The two other boys who had been hanging back, started for Ron.

"Oh boy." Ron said gritting his teeth.

Ron's locker closed gently behind him and the boys stopped so suddenly they stumbled.

"There's no need for aggression here folks, I'm sure we can work this out in a non-threatening and mutually beneficial manner." Mouse's gentle voice floated out from behind Ron.

Before Rick could adjusted to the situation Kim's voice sounded from down the hall.

"Ron, ready to go?"

"Well, wish we could stay but we have a lady on the line." Mouse said gently as he and Ron moved away from Rick towards Kim and her friend.

"Thanks." Ron said as soon as they were out of Rick's hearing.

"Ah it was nothing, you where doing great, I just wanted of even the field."

Mouse said as they neared Kim and another dark haired girl Mouse had never seen before.

"Was Rick trying to push you around again?" Kim asked Ron as they reached her and Monique.

"Yeah, he thinks he can impress Cindy by becoming the new Middleton Mad Dog."

Ron said

"He tried to do that with this guy backing you?" Monique asked as she looked up at Mouse.

"I could think of better ways." Kim muttered, then said, "Oh I'm sorry. Monique, this is Mouse. Mouse, Monique."

"Hello Miss." Mouse said politely.

"Hi," Monique cheerfully replied. She and Kim fell instep with Ron, While Mouse politely fell behind the trio.

"Cindy still thinks it's a dumb act," Ron agreed.

"When she's not in virtual reality you mean," Monique interjected.

Kim made a face and said. "Yeah I just wish someone would pound enough sense into Rick so he can see that." Kim unconsciously made a fist as she spoke.

"I'm not sure that's really possible," Monique said.

"So, where are we going?" At Ron's question Kim's dark face cleared. "Dark warehouse where all of Mouse's game systems are shipped before going to market."

"Great," Ron said as the three, pushed open the high school doors and stepped into the sunlight.

"I knew it was more than paper work." Monique elbowed Kim in the ribs playfully.

"So who we riding with?" Ron asked.

"Well, how about a Justice Force hovercraft?" Kim suggested, glancing over her shoulder where Mouse was walking silently.

"Yeah, that'd be great -- but they are only standerd issue for "Top" Justice Force agents," Mouse explained, mimicking the posture and voice of Will Do, then brightened and finished. "But if you do need a ride, I do have a _sweet_ pair of wheels."

"Please and thank you," Kim said with a smile.

Mouse grinned as his right hand covertly pushed a button on his watch. "Pick you two up, when?" he asked.

Kim scanned her homework papers. "Umm, after five at my house."

"Ok. You want a ride to Kim's house, Ron?" Mouse asked.

"That would be great, Mouse," Ron said, a little surprised at the offer.

"Roger that then, I'll zip by your place sometime before five. Catch you two later." He turned and disappeared into Middleton traffic.

"You know," Monique began evilly, "I bet he could pound some sense into Rick."

"Yeah, I don't think so," Kim countered.

Monique raised an eyebrow and looked at Kim sideways.

"Mouse seems to be the nicest guy." Kim explained.

They turned from watching Mouse.

"Kim, don't you normally finish you home work by four?" Ron asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Latin class Ron, remember?"

"Oh." Ron flipped through his papers. "And an essay to write." He made a face, then put his homework away and cast a wishful glance at where Mouse had disappeared.

That afternoon, before five, Ron heard the doorbell ring. Mrs. Stoppable answered it.

"Oh really? Yes, Ron's in his room right now."

Ron heard his mom's voice reply to a gentle voice whose words were lost at this distance. A minute later a floorboard creaked and Mouse stood in Ron's bedroom doorway.

"Hey Mouse my man, what's up." Ron was happy for any excuse to escape his homework.

"Cookies and milk, Ron," Mouse held up a pair of milk quarts and two bags of chocolate chip cookies.

"Ooo hooo, cookies!" Rufus's small voice chimed from Ron's shoulder.

"And you?" Mouse asked taking a step into the room.

"Brain cramp." Ron threw his pencil down and reached for the bag Mouse held out for him.

"No kidding?" Mouse sympathized as he set his milk down on the desk and sat down on Ron's bed.

"Yeah, essay on plants. You ever wrote an essay?"

"For high school? Sure," Mouse said between cookies.

"Any of them on biology?" Ron prompted.

"On plants…" Mouse was thoughtful then asked. "Why?"

"Well, is there more to them than leaves?" Ron asked.

Mouse hid a smile. "Well, yeah... you could say that. You want the download on the cells?"

"Would that impress the teacher?" Ron asked, worried.

"Well, we could _make_ it impressive."

Kim glanced out her window as a zigzagging headlight made its way up her street. She was further distracted by the not-unusual phenomenon of Ron and Rufus's voice demonstrating the Doppler effect as the headlight passed her window and made a messy U-turn. A whine floated up to her as the light pulled into her parents' drive way.

The light went out and Kim could make out the largest motorcycle she had ever seen. Ron and Mouse climbed and walked towards her parent's front door.

"...Nah, don't worry about it; Kim's mom is used to this stuff," Kim could hear Ron saying to Mouse as they neared the front door.

A moment later Kim heard Ron's voice from downstairs. "Hey Doctor P. This is my friend, Mouse."

Mouse, like Ron, was dressed for a night of crime fighting. Like Ron, he wore a black shirt and brown cargo pants. But unlike Ron, his shirt disappeared under sets of armored plates. Armored gauntlets covered his hands and ran up both arms to identical shoulder pads that connected the chest and back plate. The outfit made him look even bigger than usual and had scared its share of good mothers and bad men alike.

Kim's Mom however, didn't bat an eye. "Won't you come in? And be on your toes; I believe the boys' new rocket is in its final development stage."

"Thank you." Mouse clasped his hands self-consciously behind his back and gave her a small bow.

"Hey KP, you ready to go?" Ron called up the stairs. "We got the coolest ride waiting for us."

"I need ten more minutes to get dressed," Kim yelled back, wondering how in the world Ron had finished his homework so quickly.

"Okay!" A minute later Kim heard ice rattle as her mom served lemonade to Ron and Mouse.

X X X

"Ok, this time you have to bounce it off the light and catch it, like this." Ron's voice drifted upstairs, followed by a glass 'cling.' "Okay, your turn."

Another glass tingle sounded. "Ha!" Mouse said.

"Ok." Ron agreed. "Your call."

"Two off the light this time." Mouse said.

Two tingles sounded -- obviously ice cubes hitting the floor -- followed by Ron's laughter.

"You try, wise guy," Mouse retorted.

Kim reached the bottom of the stairs in time to see Ron bounce two small ices cubic off the kitchen light and catch them in his mouth.

"Winner!" Rufus declared.

"Hey KP, You ready then?" Ron asked, spotting Kim.

"Ready," Kim confirmed, giving Mouse an up-and-down scan. His gauntlets had several LCD screens built in, along with a ten key touch pad on the forearm and several more buttons in a group where his palm and wrist met.

"Let's roll!" Ron punched the air.

"Yeah -- you know _I'm_ driving this time, right, wise guy?" Mouse set his glass in the sink.

"Aww," Ron complained as he and Kim followed Mouse to the door.

"Look on the bright side, partner. Now you get to see what she really can do."

Kim looked, baffled, from one to the other. Then the door opened and everything fell into place.

Mouse's motorcycle was a marvel of engineering. The wheels alone stood three feet tall, with a cockpit that enclosed its riders. As she neared it Kim guessed there must be room for four people on the back.

"Here you go, KP." Ron handed her a high-tech helmet with a built-in communication set and visor.

Well, maybe room for four of her and Ron. Kim corrected herself, watching Mouse pull on his helmet. For people his size, it would be a different story.

X X X

Three shadows crept up to the dark window. Mouse moved under the window and cats-cradled Kim up.

"What you see, KP?" Ron asked.

"A lot of nothing." She dug out her kimunicator, pressed a button and held it up to the windowsill. "Talk to me, Wade."

A small fiber optics camera slid out of the kimunicator and into a tiny crack of the window.

"Well, my scanners show massive electronic fields, but nothing on security."

"Good." Kim pulled out her laser cutter and burned the window lock off. She opened the window and slid through easily, then looked around before giving the 'All Clear.'

Ron fell from the window shortly thereafter, stumbling into Kim. Kim had just finished steadying Ron when a soft thump sounded through the wall and Mouse's hands appeared on the windowsill.

Next Mouse's head came though the window -- and stopped as his shoulders and backpack jammed on the windowsill.

Mouse tried unsuccessfully to get un-stuck. In the end Kim had to push a crate next the window, hop up and shove Mouse back out. This time Mouse tossed his backpack through first.

"Ron," Kim called.

"I got it, KP." Ron caught the backback and promptly collapsed under its weight.

A moment later, Mouse landed inside the warehouse with a thump, a sheepish expression on his face.

"Sorry, partner." He lifted his backpack off a prostrate Ron.

"What have you got in there?" Ron demanded breathlessly as Kim helped him to his feet.

"Oh, well in the front pocket I carry a breaker bar and a-"

"Come on." Kim cut Mouse off. Catching Ron's hand, she led off towards the power source while watching her kimunicatior for any security systems.

Mouse bent down and played a small light on the warehouse floor. A moment later he waved Kim and Ron over.

"See this? There's dozens of tire tracks across the floor and they all end right along this crack.

"Wade, you getting this?" Kim asked.

"I'm already on it. Ten feet to the north there seems to be a personnel entrance.

Kim led off with Mouse and Ron trailing behind.

"You should almost be right above it…" Wade frowned at his screen. "KIM!"

The floor dropped away in front of her. Kim skidded to a halt only to have Mouse bump her down the trapdoor.

As Kim fell, Mouse fought for balance. But before he could recover, Ron stumbled into him and sent him over.

As he fell, Mouse pushed off with his feet, turning himself halfway around. He fired his right hand's grappler down at Kim's back and angled his left hand up to fired his other grappler. He felt his sticky grappler hit Kim and smiled in satisfaction. A "pop" sounded as his left hand grappler shot towards the world above.

Ron scrambled to the edge and looked down the tunnel Kim and Mouse had fallen into. "KP, Mouse!" he called frantically.

A "pop" of compressed air answered as something hit him square in the chest.

"Uh oh," a small voice from Ron's pocket said.

Mouse alone was several times Ron's weight. An instant later, Ron was jerked out of his shoes.

X X X

The three would-be commandos raced down the dark tunnel. After several seconds a light sped towards them.

Knowing the chances of the light at the end not being a good thing, Mouse tried desperately to stop. Claws snapped out of his gauntlets along his forearms.

Nether Kim or Ron arms could span the tunnel. Mouse, however was several times their size and was lanky to boot. Slamming his arms out, Mouse dug the claws into the sides of the tunnel, slowing his descent. An instant later, he felt Kim's line jerk his arm out of the wall and go slack.

Kim fell into the light.

Mouse grimaced and reset his claws. They had just slowed him to a near stop again when Ron crashed down on him. In a last bid to stay away from the light, Mouse kicked his feet against the walls.

Ron and Mouse ground to a lazy halt with Mouse's toes a few inches from the tunnel's end.

In the silence that followed, a female voice drifted up to them. "Where is your sidekick, Princess?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kim's voice was easy to recognize.

Mouse carefully looked down. Kim was flat on her back, strapped to a bed that had obviously been waiting for her. Her backpack was suspended near Mouse's knee, his sticky grappler still bonded to it.

Kim glanced up the tunnel once, squinting in the bright light. Mouse doubted she could see them in the darkness.

As Kim looked up, Ron's shoes slid past Mouse and tumbled onto the bed next to Kim.

"Stuck in the plumbing, huh?" the cold female voice remarked.

"Ahh, my teenaged..." The new male voice paused. "Where's the sidekick?"

"Don't know, doctor D; don't care," the female voice said.

"Shego, how many times have we been through this?" Doctor D's voice demanded.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" The female's voice was irritated. "Even if he did get away, what's the big deal Doctor D?"

"Shego," Doctor D's said warningly.

"Okay, fine." Mouse heard the 'beep' of a walkie-talkie. "Security team, I want a full sweep of the upstairs. You're looking for a bare-foot idiot and his bald hamster."

Rufus made an insulted sound and climbed out of Ron's pocket. The small movement slid Mouse down another inch.

"Rufus!" Mouse hissed warningly.

"So what now, Doctor D?" Shego asked with obvious delight.

"We show Kim Possible why no one should match wits with the world's greatest mind!"

"And who would that be?" Shego drawled sarcastically. Doctor D ignored her.

There was a whine of machinery and Kim's bed moved out from under the tunnel.

"Mouse, we have to help KP!" Ron shifted around on Mouse's shoulders. The movement cost them over half the distance left.

"Ron!" Mouse warned as a lady dressed in black and green appeared under them.

She glanced up at the tunnel, then disappeared.

Her footsteps moved off and Mouse slowly looked up at Ron. "We're no good to Kim if we get caught."

Ron made an irritated sound, but nodded to Mouse.

"Right." Mouse looked at Ron's pocket. "Rufus, can you crawl down and check the room?"

Rufus gave an eager acknowledgement and scrabbled down Mouse's leg to peer into the room. A moment later, he turned and gave them a thumbs-up.

"Here we go, Ron." Mouse eased the pressure on his arms and began lowering them down until only his head and shoulders, with Ron on top, were still in the tunnel. Then Mouse whispered to Ron who carefully clambered down Mouse.

Mouse's only warning of his mistake was the whisper of his grappler line as Ron dropped down. Mouse quickly released his hold on the tunnel walls and let himself fall before the grappler line attached to Ron could tighten around Mouse's neck. They both crashed to the floor next to the second bed.

Mouse somehow landed on his feet. For a long moment the two held their breath.

They were in what seemed to be the top floor of a six-story office complex. Through a window to the left, they could see a dozen or so delivery trucks with crews off-loading and loading.

Mouse took a moment to untangle himself from Ron and Kim's backpacks and replacd the stickyball on his grapplers while Ron put his shoes back on.

No one seemed to have heard them.

Mouse crept to the window and watched the delivery crews at work until Ron hissed for his attention.

Ron was pointing towards a door where voices trailed out. Mouse nodded and the two of them crept towards it. At the door they peeked in from opposite sides.

Doctor D was hooking up wires to the bed Kim was on, while Shego was busy turning on various pieces of equipment. Through a window on the wall behind the two villains, Ron and Mouse could see the factory line where the games systems were being 'upgraded.'

They moved back.

"I'll cause a distraction and you help Kim." Ron started to move but was stopped by Mouse's hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, I have a better idea." Mouse handed Ron Kim's backpack, then took his own off.

X X X

"Ready, Doctor D" Shego said in a super sweet voice.

Draken rubbed his hand together. "And _so_, Kim Possible, with the flick of this switch--"

A crash sounded in the next room. "Run, Rufus!" came Ron's voice, followed by the sound of a window slamming open.

Shego was a blur as she darted through the door. A minute later her voice came over the intercom.

"We have an intruder in the shipping bay; get him!"

A moment later a shadow darkened the doorway. Drakken smiled at the door and turned back to Kim.

"Now were where-"

The crack of an armored fist into a palm brought Drakken up short.

X X X

Shego darted into the room just in time to see Kim's sidekick disappear out the open window.

_That's a thirty-foot drop, _Shego thought, pulling out her intercom and switching it on.

"Intruder out the window!" She keyed the comm link off as she arrived at the window and looked out. Movement registered in the corner of her eye. She turned and came face to face with Ron.

"Sup," Ron said with a shaky grin.

Shego snarled as green plasma flashed to life in her free hand. At the same instant, a hand closed around the back of neck and jerked her out the window. She felt herself beginning to free-fall.

Mouse and Ron exchanged a high-five.

Shego tumbled in the air gracefully and caught hold of a power cable trailing from the office structure. She glanced back up to the window just in time to see two large feet disappear into it.

Snarling to herself, she swung back and forth on the power cable to build up momentum, then somersaulted up onto a support beam. She sprinted along the beam and leaped up, pushed off another beam and landed on the roof of the office complex. She trotted to the roof's edge and somersaulted back through the open window, landing on her feet.

"SHEGO!" Drakken screamed from the next room, but a familiar electronic crackling started up and drowned out whatever Drakken was trying to say.

Couldn't she leave the mad scientist alone for two seconds?

"Coming, Doctor D," she said irritably, pushing through the door. "Can't you guard an unarmed highschooler for two-"?

For an instant she stared, then put her hands together and unleashed a green blast into the equipment she had turned on minutes ago. Then she ran up to the bed and hit the release. Drakken tumbled off onto the floor.

"Thank you, my dear," he said in a daze. Smoke curled from his hair and clothes, but he didn't seem seriously injured.

Shego's eyes went to the room's window, where a neat hole had been burned into the glass.

With a snarl, Shego leaped through the window.

X X X

Ron hooked up another game system while Kim beat the sense out of the last of Drakken's workers. A moment later she was at Ron's shoulder. "Ready, Ron?"

"Ready, KP -- just a few more plugs and we'll be on." He bent over to plug the system into a wall socket.

Kim pulled out her kimnicator and pressed a button. Mouse's skewed face appeared in the screen.

"KP, How we doing?" Mouse words were slurred. A greenish hand was pushing his face against a wall. As Kim watched, Mouse jerked to one side and a wrench smacked the wall where his head had just been.

Kim winched. "Better than you are. I'm hooking Wade up right now."

"Great!" came the muffled reply, "I'll finish connecting this end and meet you in five."

"You need any help?" Kim asked. Another 'smack' sounded and Mouse grunted in pain.

"Ah no, I'm holding my own I think." Mouse replied breathlessly. His face vanished.

Making a face, Kim bent down and plugged her kimunicator into the first game system Ron had hooked up. She pressed another button and Wade's face came up. "Okay, Wade -- you're on," she said.

"I'm in. Give me a few minutes and the place will be mine," Wade said eagerly as his fingers blurred.

"KP," Ron called. "I need more plugs."

Kim set down her kimunicator and dug another plug strip out of a box Ron had found.

Something moved in the corner of her eye.

Kim somersaulted backwards as a green bolt shattered the plug strip she had been carrying.

"Kim!" Ron called as Shego leaped toward him. Kim grabbed another plug strip and threw it.

Shego glimpsed the UFO and rolled out of the way. Ron jumped away and caught the plug strip as Kim pounced on Shego.

Ron plugged the last of the game systems in as Kim and Shego worked out their differences.

Shego landed a kick that sent Kim tumbling back next to Ron.

"HA!" Shego laughed and put her hands together to fire a bolt; a soft 'thump' sounded behind her. As she whirled about, something struck her shoulder. Her shot went wild as she crashed into a pile of boxes. Shego flipped back and landed on her feet, now seeing four Rons and four Kims.

Two shadows closed in on her in tandem. "Who invited you?" Shego snarled, and fired two green blasts, one for each.

A bright flash later, and Mouse found himself on his back, his chest plate smoldering a greenish smoke in two places. Shego landed next to him with a wicked light in her eyes.

Spinning on his back like a turtle, Mouse swept Shego's feet from under her. Before she could get up, Kim pounced. Shego caught Kim's arms and kicked out, sending Kim flying over her.

Before she could get up Mouse loomed above. Shego brought her hands together.

Mouse, now familiar with them, dodged the green blast so fast he lost his balance and stumbled back. Shego flipped forward onto her feet and used her forward momentum to drive a devastating sidekick at Mouse's stomach.

Had it landed, the blow would have floored any fighter on two feet. Mouse twisted sideways, angling his armor plate to the blow. With the slap of rubber on plastic, Shego's boot heel glanced off harmlssly.

He grunted and backhanded her; the blow sent her to the floor again. Shego rolled out of Mouse's reach, knowing she could move faster than him, and came to her feet with Kim safely between her and Mouse.

Kim took a combat stance and face Shego. A 'pop' of compressed air sounded from behind, and Kim saw a sticky ball hit Shego in the chest, trailing a translucent line. A moment later Shego was jerked off her feet towards Kim.

A predatory smile crossed Kim's face. Both boys winched at the sound of fist smacking face. Shego crumpled to the floor and didn't move.

"Booyah!" Mouse said as he and Ron exchanged a high-five.

Kim grinned. "Nice job boys."

"Nice uppercut, Miss," Mouse replied.

"Kim," Wade's voice called from the floor. "Kim, you okay?"

Kim grabbed her kimunicator off the concrete. "Go, Wade."

"Kim, I've started to wipe all of Drakken's programs, so you might want to get out of there. After I'm finished, none of the doors or security will be working."

"We've got to get out of here!" Kim called towards the boys.

"Right behind you, KP." Ron grabbed a game system.

"What's that for?" Mouse asked.

"The answer to a major problem," Ron replied. He grinned at Mouse's puzzled expression.

"Come on!" Kim grabbed Ron's hand and took off running.

Mouse touched a button on his watch as he ran after the two. A half-minute later his cycle drove up alongside him. He caught the handlebars and swung into the driver's seat, then cranked the throttle.

"We're not going to make it," Ron called to Kim as they ran for the swiftly closing door.

Before she could reply, a motor growled and Mouse drove up beside them.

"Throw, Ron," Mouse called, holding out his hand.

"You better not keep it!" Ron pitched the game system to Mouse, who caught it with one hand and dropped it into a compartment on the side of his cycle.

At the same time Kim jumped up and caught the second seat, then hauled Ron aboard.

"Hang on!" Mouse called, as Kim was pressed backward into Ron by the acceleration.

"We're still not going to make it!" Ron called.

"Don't say that!" Kim retorted, knowing he was right.

Mouse had come to the same conclusion and adjusted his course towards a blank wall.

"This isn't looking any better!" Ron hollered, squished between Kim and the back of the seat.

Mouse crouched low in his seat and the cycle suspension compressed, lowering the vehicle. He sat up quickly and the suspension released. The cycle leaped off the ground.

Kim's stomach jumped into her throat, then dropped as the cycle crashed through the industrial window and landed outside the warehouse. Mouse put on the brakes and the cycle executed a sliding U-turn.

"Good girl." Mouse patted engine compartment. "Hey, did we lose anyone back there?"

"No, but I think I'm going lose something!" Ron called back, green-faced.

"Again, again!" Rufus's small voice called.

"Nice ride," Kim gasped.

X X X

Rick closed his locker and jumped back at the sight of Ron's grinning face. His fear rose to new heights when he backed up only to bump into a smiling linebacker.

"Hey Rick, look. Cindy thinks the whole Mad Dog act is dumb." Ron began.

Rick looked like a deer trapped in headlights.

"But worry not, I have the ticket you've been looking for."

Rick calmed down a little at the genuine friendliness in Ron's voice, but the linebacker still had him worried.

"See, Cindy is all crazy about online games and I just happen to have the newest online game system she's been wanting -- a whole three weeks before the release date!" Ron produced a squarish object with a flourish.

Rick took the package Ron handed him, his shock still evident.

"And there she is. Good luck, pal." Ron smacked his shoulder, hard, then walked away. The linebacker waved and followed.

Rick's mind was still trying to comprehend exactly what had happened when he saw Cindy coming down the hall. He turned back to Ron but saw only the row of lockers.

Cindy walked closer.

Rick steeled his courage and walked up to her.

X X X

"You should have seen it!" Ron told Kim as he set his tray down and scooted in next to Mouse. "Cindy nearly fainted when Rick gave her the game system."

"Yeah I'm not sure who was more surprised -- Rick that it actually got him the dance with Cindy, or Cindy that she was holding something so cool," Mouse commented.

Kim look back and forth from one to the other, not knowing whether to believe them. Before the discussion could go any further, Agent Will Do himself approached their table.

"Mouse, your assistance in this case was most helpful. I was ordered to deliver this to you as a token of the Justice Force's gratitude." Will placed a thick large envelope in front of Mouse and quickly walked out.

"Assistance? What was that all about?" Kim asked, looking at the address on the envelope. "And who is Mighty Mouse?"

Mouse smiled. "That was me before the Justice Force top agent failed me on the entrace exam."

"He _failed_ you?" Kim exclaimed.

Moise looked embarrassed. "Did you know spelling counts?"

"Why am I not surprised?" Ron piled his nacho chips high.

"That was long time ago. Anyway, since I technically was not an agent on this last mission, and he is the agent I've been _working_ with, he gets to take most of the credit."

Kim slammed her fist down, sending Ron's nacho tower all over the tabletop. "ERRR, I can't _believe_ that guy," she ground out through her teeth.

Mouse smiled and opened the envelope. He pulled out two smaller envelopes.

"Well, I can't get you any of the fame, but…" Mouse slid the two envelopes across to Ron and Kim. "I _can_ cut you in on the reward the game system company paid to the Justice Force for the recovery of their property.

Mouse's smile grew at Kim's astonished expression.

"I don't do it to get paid," Kim said, eyeing the envelope.

Mouse smiled even wider. "I know that. However, the company was going to pay this reward anyway, and I thought I would just make sure that it went to the people who earned it."

He looked over at Ron's completed nacho tower. "So what do you say, partner? Best two out of three this time?"

"You're on," Ron said.

The End

DISCLAIMER:

This story is not created, acknowledged or endorsed by the makers of Kim Possible, to whom all relevant characters and trademarks belong. No infringement is intended. **Ninja Dropout** itself is fan domain and may be freely recopied and archived.

Mouse is an original character and is copyright Skalako87.


End file.
